


What do you Feline Eyes See?

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Taakitz and their Cats [10]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angus is (almost) adopted by Taakitz, Cooking, Humor, I honestly haven't figured it out and at this point I don't think it'll matter?, M/M, Post-Canon, Spooky, Taako is going to die, The real things cats really do, and their owners who suffer for it, idk - Freeform, rest in peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Cats have special eyes. Mysteries unravel before them. They see what mere mortals can not. They see the secrets of the universe. They see all.And it’s freaking the FUCK out of Taako.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Taakitz and their Cats [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407403
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	What do you Feline Eyes See?

Taako loved his cats. He did. They could be little shits, but that was the nature of cats. He loved them dearly and all the weird stuff they did. He spoiled the two completely rotten and they basically owned the house he and Kravitz lived in. But it was fine. Taako loved their little family that he and Kravitz had made with their cats (and Angus, but Taako wasn’t ready to admit that out loud. He was just coming to terms with the fact that he loved seeing the boy detective come downstairs in the mornings for breakfast and how easy it had become second nature for him to prepare food for three and set an extra plate at the table).

It was a day like any other, Taako was in the kitchen pulling out things for breakfast. The cats were eating, purring happily. Persephone once more trying to push her head towards Hades’s food, and Hades retaliating by smacking at her, keeping his head in his food dish. It was normal. Until it wasn’t.

Taako had turned around, Mage Hand forming to keep an eye on the sausage and bacon sizzling away so he could grab the eggs to get them prepped how everyone liked them: Kravitz liked them over-easy and still runny with just a bit of salt and pepper, Angus preferred an omelette with plenty of peppers and onions.

He grabbed the eggs and looked over at the cats and froze. They were looking at him.  
“You’re not getting any more food.” the elf said, huffing as he made his way to the counter top, setting the eggs down next to everything else. He started to cut up the peppers and onions, ears twitching to the sizzle-pops of bacon and sausage. He kept an eye on them as he chopped, and out the corner of his eye he saw the cats hadn’t moved.

He turned his head to talk to them, thinking they were still begging, he realized they weren’t looking at him. They were looking where he was. He turned his head to look back over, expecting to see a bug or something that was keeping their attention. And saw nothing.

Taako blinked, eyes flicking between the cats and the nothing they were transfixed with. “Uhh,” a loud crackle-pop reminded him of the cooking food and he quickly turned, Mage Hand removing the pan from the heat as he walked over to carefully remove the sausage and bacon onto a paper towel to help drain the grease. Another paper towel was carefully dabbed inside the pan, soaking up most of the grease (Kravitz liked his eggs cooked in a bit of bacon/sausage grease, but not a lot. Angus was the one who didn’t like his eggs cooked in any grease, so Taako would have to do a more thorough cleaning after Kravitz’s eggs were done). His ears twitched as he heard the cats move slowly and figured they were leaving the kitchen.

He began to cook Kravitz’s eggs, humming softly to himself. It was when he went to plate the eggs and grab the scrambled mixture that would be Angus’s omelette that he saw his cats hadn’t left the kitchen. They’d moved over to where they’d been staring, sitting in a position that it looked like they were flanking… whatever it was they thought they saw.  
“You two are so weird.” he muttered, though couldn’t help but feel just a little freaked out by the behaviour. He looked over to the cat bowls and saw that there was still food in Hades’s dish. Not a lot, of course. Like a smackeral.   
But the fact that it was still there worried Taako, since both cats were good about cleaning out all of their food.

“Hey, guys, you still have food over here.” he said, looking back over to the cats. They didn’t move. “Sir Meowsalot? Missus Fussybritches?” They weren’t even blinking. “Hades? Persephone?”

The cats stared, transfixed at what they were looking at, which, again, Taako would point out, is _fucking nothing_. Air. They were looking at the fucking _air_.

He turned, checking on the eggs cooking and prepared to flip. He’d done it plenty of times, it was second nature. He shook the pan, taking a step back as he raised the pan and began to flip when the cats, also flipped.

He jumped and spun around, the egg half falling onto the flood, the rest landing broken in the pan. Hades and Persephone had raised onto their feet, fur poofed out as they yowled and hissed at _nothing at all_ and were backing up. They were growling low, eyes never leaving that spot in the air. No wait, their heads were moving.  
The two cats slowly backed away, back towards Taako, standing in front of him. Their heads moved as they followed something as it moved around, then up to the corner of the ceiling. Hades yowled again as Persephone’s fur became even more poofed out, hissing low.

Taako blinked, holding onto the frying pan as he tried to remember what the right speed his heart was supposed to be beating at as he looked over to the corner. He tried casting Sense Magic, but nothing out of the ordinary was alerting him. And, okay. Maybe he sometimes botched those Perception Rolls, but he thought he’d be able to fucking see if someone or some _thing_ was skulking around in _his own fucking home_.

The cats stood before him, almost like they were protecting him, for a few more seconds, then they began to relax. Hades slowly made his way back over to the food dish, sniffing around before finding the last morsels of food and began to eat, tail curling around himself comfortably. Persephone made a beeline for the fallen egg once she had returned to her normal fluffy nature.

Taako stood there, blinking as he looked up to the ceiling. He continued to stand there when Kravitz came down into the kitchen. “Taako?” he asked, pausing as he took in the sight before him; Hades curled up on the table, Persephone eating happily at fallen eggs at his fiance’s feet, and said fiance looking at the ceiling.  
“Kravitz, are you positive the cats aren’t liches?” the elf asked. “Because I’m pretty fucking sure they’re liches and they’re trying to kill me.”  
“Taako…”  
 _“I’m going to fucking die, Kravitz!”_


End file.
